Rotary steerable drilling technology belongs to the field of directional drilling, can control the drilling direction of a drill bit at high precision under a rotation condition of a drilling tool, and can greatly improve drilling efficiency and increase effective drilling catching rate in reservoirs. Hence, rotary steerable drilling is a developing trend of intelligent drilling techniques in the future. Among the techniques, the functional and performance test of rotary steerable tools in a horizontal or inclined state on the ground in a lab is a necessary link. Rotary steerable systems are mainly classified into push-the-bit rotary steerable systems and point-the-bit rotary steerable systems. Push-the-bit steerable tools mainly rely on three evenly distributed ribs to push against a well wall so as to control the direction of the drill bit.
At present, there is no matured apparatus for testing the function and performance of a push-the-bit rotary steerable tool in a horizontal or inclined state on the ground in a lab yet. For instance, the rotary steerable actuator testing apparatus disclosed in the patent document CN 201611244930 is designed for static pushing force or displacement test, in which the steerable tool doesn't rotate, but can only be tested in a vertical state. The testing apparatus disclosed in the patent document CN 201310213082 can only test a fully-rotary steerable tool, but can't test a push-the-bit steerable tool in the existence of a static non-rotary steering sleeve.